


Shorty

by hyuckswiftie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, I don't know what I do here, Kissing, M/M, Willie is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckswiftie/pseuds/hyuckswiftie
Summary: Because Willie doesn't like it when they mock her height for having a tall boyfriend.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 18





	Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so I wanted to publish this. I'm not entirely confident, because I had help from the translator, so don't waste your time.

Willie hated anyone who played with his height, being the smallest on the team and dating an avatar project. 

Her boyfriend, Alex, wasn't even that tall, he was only four inches taller. Yeah. He wasn't that tall, but he was enough to make fun of Willie. Which made him very angry wondering why Alex had grown too big. 

And instead of helping him, Alex put more firewood on the fire. 

They were at times like the ones he wondered why he had fallen in love with that idiot who sometimes seemed to be five. Besides being tall, he was childish. 

"You're doing it again." Alex interrupted him from his thoughts and at the same time typing on his laptop. "If you keep this up, you're going to end up with the keyboard." 

“I'm sorry, I just...” 

He didn't know what to say. 

Alex left his cell phone in bed and to go to her boyfriend who was sitting in the study chair, lay on his lap the way he always did, shrinking like a baby. Willie had to sigh defeated and surround his arms in his body. 

“Don't get stressed out about it, William.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“That's not going to change anything.” 

It was for nothing, Alex knew. 

Willie kissed her boyfriend's hair. 

“Why did you have to grow up so much, huh?” He asked quietly, cuddling his thighs. 

Alex came out of her coziness and stared at her boyfriend. 

“I don't know, William, it's genetics, you know? But what about you, why didn't you grow up enough to catch up with me, huh?” 

Even though he played, as Willie was already by a thread, he was offended and pushed him from the chair carefully and threw him back into bed, climbing on top of him and holding his hair. 

Alex gave an adapted laugh before being slapped on the thigh that made him choke, and another slap on the other thigh. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to be angry." 

Willie squeezed his hair and let them go afterwards. He didn't like to leave Alex marked, even though he sometimes asked for some good slaps on the ass. 

"You know very well that I get angry with a lot of things and especially about that." 

Alex nodded. 

Willie laughed and lay down next to him without first knowing how his hand prints on the thighs exposed by the shorts his boyfriend was wearing. 

“I love you, William.” 

He said it so low that Willie knew he was embarrassed. 

“I love you too.” 

Alex crawled up on him, sitting under his hip and sliding his large hands down the abdomen set underneath the t-shirt. The little dots of the fingers fingering the skin. 

Willie waited for him to get close enough to kiss him, rolled on the bed until he was between Alex's legs with his lips attacking the ones so hot he had. 

"You know, baby, I love you even though you're too short for me." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear watching him laugh. 

“Shut up, Alex.”


End file.
